


Lost in Your Love

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

Champagne chilled in the ice bucket, condensation forming rivulets to match the sweat of anticipation.

They lay on the blanket, naked as jay birds and happy as larks; this would be their first time. They were drunk on the sensation of feather-light touches each brought to the other.

The cool breeze wound its way between chocolate curls to bring relief to the damp scalp below.

Wispy golden locks brushed his cheek as succulent lips kissed his eyelids. Warm breath whispered in his ear, I love you.

He shuddered as if cold, yet felt sudden warmth under his skin and in his heart.

Lost. He was lost.


End file.
